Unseen Love
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Miku Hatsune is in love with her best friend Kaito. But the problem is, He's got a girlfriend.Will she come in between these two? or will Miku finally be able to tell Kaito how she feels. Miku x Kaito story Rated T for now but could go up to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to the sun shining through the window.A small smile formed on my lips.I sat up and stretched.

My long teal hair fell over my shoulder as I stood up.I ran to the window and opened it. It was a beautiful and sunny day.

I inhaled the fresh air as I leaned against the window seal.I had to get ready for school soon. So I wanted to enjoy the day while I could.

My name is Miku Hatsune.I'm a senior in high school. So this was my final year at Vocaloid High.

I love to sing and hang out with my friends,Rin Kagamine and Luka Megurine. But most of all,I was in love with my best friend,Kaito. He didn't know of course.I want to tell him how I feel.

But fear stopped me. Fear of ruining our friendship,fear of rejection.I was so scared of losing him altogether.

The worse part of all this? He has a girlfriend, Meiko Sakine. She was alright I guess. But I don't think Kaito is truly happy with her.

I shook my head as I sighed. Outside was beautiful but inside my mind,was a wild wind storm.

I heard a whistle from below me.I looked down to see Kaito waving at me. He was grinning that beautiful grin.

I smiled and waved back at him."Hey Kaito!"

"Were you day dreaming again?" He asked as He laughed.

I blushed and chuckled."Yeah.."

He smiled and ran a hand through his blue hair."Are you gonna let me in or what?"

I gasped and quickly grabbed my robe."Be right down!" I shouted to him.

Practically flying down the stairs.I quickly opened the door. Kaito stood there,holding his back pack.

"Still haven't gotten dressed,Miku?" He teased as He closed the door behind him.

I tightened my robe and glanced up at him"Well...I _was_ day dreaming." I said meekly.

Kaito smiled softly at me and ruffled my hair."Well get to it. We don't want to be late."

I giggled and lightly touched his hand."I'm a little surprised Meiko isn't here."

He shrugged as he sat on the couch."She volunteered to drive but I told her it wasn't necessary."

He did? I wondered why he didn't want to ride with her.I smiled softly at him."I take it she didn't like what you decided?"

Kaito smiled sadly."No she didn't." His smile was a sad one.I couldn't stand it.

I went to stand in front of him. He looked up at me.I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him into a tight embrace.

I placed my face in the crook of his neck.I was breathing him in. He was so warm.I always felt so safe in his arms.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist. His hands were on my lower back.I could feel his breath on my neck. He had layed his face on the back of my neck.

His grip on me tightened as I heard him whisper softly."Thank you,Miku."

My fingers went through his soft blue locks.I was enjoying this so much. My eyes started to tear.I buried my face back in his neck.I loved him so much.

Suddenly I felt his fingers going through my hair.I hadn't fixed my hair yet,so it was still over my shoulders.

Kaito chuckle softly."You should wear your hair down more often."

Confused by his words.I slowly pulled back,peering up at him."What?"

His blue eyes met mine. His fingers were still threading through my teal locks."You look beautiful like this."

My heart skipped a beat at his compliment. Sure he's said my hair looks nice before. But there was something different this time.

A lone tear escaped my eye. Kaito frowned and wiped it away."What's wrong?"

I shook my head and I reluctantly stepped out of his arms."N-nothing.I just..I watched a sad romantic movie last night.I'm still crying over it." I lied.

I wanted to tell him how much his words meant to me.I wanted to say that's why I was crying. But I had to lie.

Sniffing softly.I looked up at him."I guess I should go get dressed or we will really be late."

He nodded and stared after me as I ran up stairs.

* * *

><p>I quickly pulled on a blue skirt and pink tank top.I brushed my hair and styled it a little but I left it down.I applied some pink lip gloss and looked for my shoes.<p>

I finally gathered my bag and ran back downstairs. Kaito was leaning against the wall near the kitchen.

"I'm ready!" I called as I skipped over to him.

He smiled and followed me out the door.

We were walking to school when a red car pulled up in front of us. It was blocking our way,the car door opened and out stepped Meiko.

She strutted over to Kaito and placed her hands on her hips."I still can't believe you didn't want to ride with me!"

Kaito sighed and rolled his eyes."That's because you wouldn't do it if Miku was with us." He hissed back at her.

My eyes were wide. They were having a fight about me? I shifted my bag on my shoulder uncomfortably.

"Well...your my boyfriend! I'm only suppose to give you a ride!" She screeched.

Hearing her shout at him,made my blood boil.I stepped up to her."Leave him alone!"

Kaito looked down at me in surprise. Meiko folded her arms across her chest. She glared down at me."Shouldn't I be saying that to _you_?"

What? I frowned at her."I don't know what your problem is. but why don't you just leave him alone?"

Kaito put a hand on my shoulder and looked back at Meiko."She's right. Why don't you just go and cool off. We can try this again,when your calm."

He took my hand and led me away from Meiko. Shocked at his actions,Meiko just glares at us from behind.

I looked up at Kaito then back at Meiko. What did she mean,_Shouldn't I be saying that to you_?

* * *

><p>My fingers interlocked with his.I felt him squeeze my hand as we continued walking.<p>

"K-Kaito?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied,looking down at me.

"What did she mean by that? When she said,shouldn't I be saying that to you?" I asked softly,looking at him for a response.

Kaito sighed and then turned to me."Because she's jealous of you."

I gasped at him in shock."Jealous of me? Whatever for?"

His other hand took mine in his. He squeezed my fingers softly."She knows how close we are. And she's jealous of that."

I shook my head and looked at our joined hands.I can see how this would make her jealous. It must look like something else to other people.

I took a shaky breath and laughed lightly."I guess I can understand that. Our hand holding..might look different to others."

Kaito sighed as he looked at the direction we left Meiko."She just doesn't understand how important you are to me."

Important? I glanced up at his beautiful face."I-Important? how important?"

He looked back at me and placed a hand on my head. His fingers softly threading through it."So very important." He whispered.

There he goes again. Those kind soft words stir a lot of tears inside me.I blinked them away and shook my head.I smiled up at him."We should uh..get going."

* * *

><p>We ran to school still in hand and hand. We weren't late thankfully. We saw a lot of people heading inside.I soon saw my other friends Luka and Rin standing by the double doors.<p>

They were probably waiting for me.I slowed my steps as I looked at Kaito."Well I'll see you later."

He smiled as he saw Luka and Rin waiting for me."Okay."

I slowly started walking towards the school. Our fingers slowly parted with each other.I glanced back at Kaito as I walked.

He just smiled at me and walked towards his other friends. Len and Gakupo.

My heart was beating fast as I ran towards my friends."Luka! Rin!"

They smiled as they saw me running towards them."Hey Miku!"

Rin looked the direction of Kaito."You and Kaito came here together?"

I nodded slowly and followed her gaze."Yeah..but we ran into Meiko on the way here."

Luka frowned."Uh oh, what happened?"

So I told them.I told them how angrily Meiko yelled at Kaito. How she said shouldn't I be saying that to you.

Rin rolled her eyes."She's just jealous of the bond you have with Kaito."

I sighed as we followed the rest of the students inside."Yeah but...when we hold hands. Does it look like something more to everyone else?"

Luka placed a comforting hand on my shoulder."Maybe a little. But Miku..you and Kaito both know it's not. So try not to worry."

" You guys are really close. It's 's bound to look more like dating to other people." Rin agreed,opening her locker.

I opened my locker and looked at my reflection in my little mirror."Maybe we should stop."I whispered.

"I thought you loved holding his hand?" Luka asked,getting her books and closing her locker.

"I do!" I insisted quickly."B-But if what we're doing is causing problems...maybe it's best to stop?"

Rin wrapped her arm around mine and led me towards class."Let's just forget about that stupid Meiko for now! You guys aren't doing anything wrong."

* * *

><p>We walked into the classroom. It was full of students gathering into their seats.I looked up and saw Kaito sitting at the back,with Gakupo.<p>

I lightly waved to him. He spotted me and smiled,waving back.I took my seat in front. Rin was to my right.

The teacher soon arrived and began teaching.I was lost in my thoughts. Was I really causing Kaito problems with Meiko?

But all we do is hold hands. Its not like I kiss him in front of her. She's such a bitch.I don't get what he sees in her.

It's true I don't care for Meiko. But Kaito likes her,so I try to be nice to her as I possibly can. For Kaito's sake.

But today when she yelled at him. Something inside me snapped.I don't know what happened. But I couldn't stand her yelling at him like that.

"Miss Hatsune!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked teacher. Who was glaring at me.

My eyes widened and I blushed."Oh..I'm so sorry.I just spaced out."

The teacher rolled her eyes."Please pay attention!"

I blushed once more."Y-yes ma'm."

The class laughed at me.I groaned and hid my face in a book. How embarrassing.

* * *

><p>Soon class was let out and I slowly gathered my things. Rin chuckled at me"I still can't believe you got her mad on the first day!"<p>

I playfully glared at her."Shut up Rin!"

We both laughed together as we walked out into the hallway. Luka met us at our lockers. She had different classes then us but we were able to eat lunch together.

Rin ran right up to her."Luka! Miku spaced out and got the teacher mad!"

I smacked her with my notebook."Rin! shut up!"

Luka chuckled lightly and leaned against the lockers."Still thinking about this morning?"

I nodded and shoved my books in my locker.I leaned against it."Yeah...my mind is still reeling from it."

Rin nudged me in the shoulder."I think it's still reeling from Kaito."

Luka and Rin were the only ones who knew how I truly felt about Kaito. They were truly my best friends. Aside from Kaito of course.

"Miku!"

I turned at my name being called.I saw Kaito running over to me. He smiled and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder."Hey."

I smiled at him."Hey Kaito."

He looked over at Luka and Rin."Ladies,how is your day going?"

Rin giggled slightly and Luka nudged her in the stomach.I frowned at her. What was she giggling about?

Luka smiled brightly."It's going fine." She looked at me."We'll see you at Lunch Miku."

She and Rin headed off as I stared after them. God,could they be anymore obvious?

I shook my head and laughed lightly."They are weird sometimes."I try to say casually as possible.

Kaito shrugged and tapped me lightly on the head."Wanna grab some lunch?"

Lunch with him? I'd love that idea. Or at least I used to. But the events of this morning were still fresh in my mind.

"I uh would like to but I got to do some...school work." I hated myself for lying to him.

Kaito frowned down at me."It's lunch time." He chuckled."Surely the school work can wait for a bit."

My eyes fell to the floor.I felt my resolve crumble.I looked up at his beautiful blue eyes pleading with me.

"A-alright." I said meekly.

He smiled brightly and took my hand in his."Let's go then."

* * *

><p>I let him lead me out into the fresh air,we sat and eat under the cherry blossom tree.<p>

We laughed and casually talked about the day so far.I glanced over at him,playing with the end of the bread on my sandwich."So..h-have you seen Meiko?"

He nodded his head as he leaned back against the tree."Yeah.I saw her but she didn't want to talk. She was still fuming."

Still fuming huh? I felt my heart sank at what I'm about to say.

"T-Then maybe we should stop being so close." I said over at him for his reaction.

Kaito looked at me hurt before he responded."You..want to stop being friends?"

I shook my head and slid a little closer to him."That's not what I meant.I just meant...like stop holding each others hands."

I hated my mouth for even opening and saying those horrible words.

He looked down at the ground. Then his eyes met mine again.I could see the hurt that I surely just caused.

"But it's a friend thing. It's comfort." He whispered.

My eyes started to well. I dropped my gaze to the ground."I- I know that Kaito...but it's causing problems for you. I don't want that."

I wanted to erase that pained look on his face.I wanted to just kiss it all away and tell him how much I love him.

"Kaito!"

A voice interrupted. I saw Meiko looking across the campus.I sighed and looked at Kaito. Who was still looking down at the ground.

"Kaito!" Meiko called once again.

He stood up and threw his food away.I thought he was going to go to Meiko. But instead he grabbed my hand and lead me across the campus.

* * *

><p>I looked at him in surprise."Kaito...where are we going?"<p>

He pulled me into the school building and we entered an empty classroom. He dropped my hand and locked the door.

My heart was beating a mile a minute. Why did he lock the door? I couldn't tell what he was thinking because he wasn't looking at me.

I stood there nervously waiting for him to say something. He finally looked at me. His blue eyes softening as he put a hand on my head.

"Miku...I don't care what Meiko or anyone else thinks.I need to be able to hold hands with you ." He spoke tenderly.

Kaito sat on the teachers desk and beckoned me over with his fingers.I slowly came over to him. His hand captured mine in his. He pulled me close so that I'm standing between his legs.

I felt my cheeks warm at the contact. We're really close to each other...

He suddenly pulled me into his embrace. His arms around tightened around me.

"I need you in my life,Miku." He continued."Meiko can either accept it or..it's over between us."

My eyes widened and I pulled back.I looked at him in the eyes."Y-You would rather have me in your life then her?"

Kaito nodded slowly."You're my best friend."

His other hand cupped my cheek. He just looked at me in the eyes.I couldn't breathe,I couldn't move.I was under his spell.

I saw his gaze lower to my lips.I gasped lightly.D-did he just...?

"Miku." He whispered,slowly leaning towards me.

My eyes widened and I quickly closed them.I-Is he going to kiss me?!

**"Ring"**

My eyes reopened at the sound. Kaito sighed as he pulled out his cell phone.

I swallowed hard and wrapped my arms around myself. He frowned and looked up at me.

"It's Meiko."

Of course it is.I responded slowly,swallowing what I was really feeling."You should answer it."

**"Ring"**

Kaito stood up and placed a kiss on my forehead. Then He turned on his phone and answered it.

"Hello? yeah sorry I had to go to the bathroom."

I turned my back towards him. What just happened? Was he about to kiss me? My mind was swimming in thoughts.

I placed my hand on my heart.I don't think my heart can take much for of this. It was beating so fast.

I heard him end the call and He came over to me."So can we still hold hands,Miku?"

Shutting my eyes tightly.I nodded slowly."I-I guess."

Kaito walked in front of me and pulled me into his arms. He secured his arms around me"Thank you. Miku" He whispered in my ear.

I snuggled into his neck.I wanted to stay like this forever. His hands ran through my hair and down to my waist.

This reminds me of this morning.I had hugged him to comfort him. Now he was hugging me.

I slowly pulled back and placed my hands on his shoulders."So..what did Meiko say?"

Kaito pulled back and sighed."She says she's sorry and wants to apologize to you too."

I averted my gaze to the floor."I..see."

Kaito's hand cupped my chin and made me look up at him."I understand if you don't accept her apology."

Please Kaito. Don't be so nice to me. Please don't make me love you more then I already do.

I took my head out of his hands.I took a step back."You..should go to her."

He nodded slowly and stood up straight."I know. But I just wanted to make sure that your okay."

I felt my eyes welling up again.I shook my head and put on a fake smile."I'm fine. Y-you shouldn't keep her waiting."

Kaito squeezed my hand once more before unlocking and heading out the door.

I ran towards the door and closed it.I sank against it,folding my legs up against my chest.I finally let out the tears I've been holding.

Kaito...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**

**_I've been wanting to write a Miku x Kaito story for many years. So I thought I would start one._**

**_Please Read and Review!_**

**_xoxoxoxoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2

After school I was walking home with Luka and were Rin. They were both chatting about their day.I chuckled hearing Rin complain about one of the teachers.

Luka looked over at me and smiled."So Miku...I saw you eating lunch with Kaito today."

Rin laughed happily and jumped up and down."You did?!"

I sighed and held my notebook close to my chest." It's nothing to get excited about Rin.."

Truthfully, it wasn't exciting...with Meiko practically stalking Kaito. We had to hide in a classroom. And I could have sworn he was going to kiss me.

My long teal hair flowed in the wind behind me.I gazed at the ground as we continued to walk. Rin groaned and stopped."But Miku...you can't let that Meiko bitch get in your way!"

"It's not just Meiko. It's about Kaito...I don't want to ruin our friendship.I'm also terrified that he'll reject me."

Luka put a hand on my shoulder."Don't worry. You don't have to tell him unless you want to."

"But Luka! she could lose Kaito to Meiko if she keeps quiet!" Rin snapped.

Suddenly a red car honks it's horn loudly behind us.I whirl around to see Meiko stalking towards us.

"Speaking of the _witch_." Rin whispered to Luka.

Meiko halted right in front of us. She narrowed her brown eyes at me."Stay away from Kaito! He's my boyfriend not yours...so back off!"

I narrowed my eyes back at her. I stood my ground."We're just friends.I don't know what your problem is."

"My problem is you!" She screeched."He's always putting you before me!" She sounded like she was appalled by the idea.

Rin growled at her."Bitch get out of our faces!"

"Rin!" Luka said sharply.

"Don't Rin me..Luka! Are you seriously gonna let her talk to our best friend like that!" Rin yelled.

I had to stop this. Before a big fight erupts. I stood in front of Rin and glared at Meiko."Listen...me and Kaito are JUST friends. So why don't you stop acting like a baby and get over it?"

Her jaw dropped and She glared at me."How dare you!"

I crossed my arms over my chest."Look...Kaito wants me in his life.I'm sorry if that upsets you. But you better get over it or Kaito will leave you."

Meiko was seething and her eyes were glaring daggers."Well then.I will just have to remove you from his life!"

She whirled around and got in her car. She gave me one last glare and drove away.

Rin growled at the retreating car."I'm gonna kick her a-

"Shush Rin!" Luka covered her mouth with her hand."Watch your language."

"Mmm!" Rin yelled muffled by Luka's was struggling against Luka's hold on her.

"I know Meiko was being...well mean, But you shouldn't egg her on." Luka said calmly.

I sighed and closed my eyes tightly.I don't know how Kaito puts up with her.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later I arrived at my house and sat my backpack down.I took off my shoes and walked into the kitchen.<p>

"What a day." I sighed to myself and took out a soda from the fridge.I took a swig as I headed upstairs.

I don't live with my parents. They still lived at our old house. Since it was my senior year,my parents said I could live on my own. But I still have to call at least once a day to let them know I'm okay.

I grabbed my phone off my desk and dialed the number.I sat my drink down and sat on my bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom,it's me." I said,leaning back against the pillows.

"Oh hi honey..how are you?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just had a rough day at school." I sighed playing with a stand of my hair.

"I know Honey. But senior year is suppose to be rough. But you'll make it. My little girl is strong." She said cheerfully.

I laughed softly."Thanks mom. So how's Dad?"

"He's fine. He's entertaining some people from work right now."

"Oh...is it like a business party? did I call at a bad time?" I asked. I was worried I ruined something.

"No no dear.I was in the kitchen getting some snacks for his clients. So don't worry you didn't interrupt anything." She said soothingly.

"Oh good." I sighed in relief.

"Well honey..I have to get back to our guests.I'm glad your okay.I love you."

"I love you too Mom and tell Dad I love him too." I said softly.

"I will dear. Bye!" She said before she hanged up.

After I hung up the phone,I flung myself down on my bed."Ugh..."

Meiko...I truly wonder just what Kaito sees in her. He deserves so much better then her.I know I would be a good match for him.

***Buzzzzzz***

My eyes opened at the buzz sound.I wonder what that is."Oh!"

I suddenly remembered my cell phone was in my bag downstairs.I opened my door and took the stairs two at a time.

My feet skitted to a halt as I found my bag.I started fishing through my bag. My fingers finally felt my phone and pulled it out.

"It's Kaito!" I exclaimed to myself.I didn't expect him to call me so soon.

I took a deep breath and hit the talk button."Hey Kaito.."

"Hey Miku,did you just get home?"

I went to the living room and sat on the comfy couch."Yeah a few minutes ago. Why?"

"Well I wanted to call you and ask you something." He replied quietly.

My heart skipped a beat. I twirled my hair around in my fingers.I often did this when I was nervous."What is it?"

"Tonight there is a party at Gakupo's house.I was wondering if you want to come?"

He's asking me to a party?! My eyes went wide a bit."Um...don't you need a date for that sort of thing?" I asked chuckling nervously.

"Not really. Besides I'll be there if you need me." I heard him chuckle.

"K-Kaito...I'm not really sure if I should. is Meiko going to be there?" I whispered meekly.

"Miku,I'm inviting you.I promise it's fine. Just because I'm dating her-doesn't mean she gets to control who I hang out with." Kaito insisted."Besides...I've known you longer then her."

"So please tell me you will come? It's no fun without you."

I sighed and looked at the photo on the coffee table. It was a photo of me and Kaito as kids. We were both smiling happily.

"Okay...I'll come." I finally answered.

I heard him cheer and laugh."Yes! that's great.I'll come pick you up at 7."

"Okay...I'll be waiting." I said softly.

"I'll see you then. Bye Miku." He called softly in my ear.

"Bye Kaito." I said before we both hanged up the phone. Now ..I've got a party to get ready for.

* * *

><p>As I headed back up to my room,I dialed Luka and Rin's number.I was going to ask if they were going and what they were wearing.<p>

"I've got this cool new outfit,I've been dying to wear for a party!" Rin boasted in my ear.

I found myself giggling at her confident claim."That's awesome Rin."

"I know right! Luka..what are you wearing?" Rin sounded like she was dancing around her room.

"Nothing special." Luka answered."Just my usual style,skirt and some kind of top."

"BORING!" Rin shouted."So Miku...Kaito called to_ personally_ invite you?" She asked slyly.

I rolled my eyes as I skimmed my closet."It's not like that Rin. He just wants me to come."

"Oh I know! tonight is the night you should finally make a move,Miku!" Rin sang in a sing song voice.

My eyes widened at her bold suggestion.I shook my head even though I know she couldn't see me."No way Rin...it's not that simple!"

"Miku is right. Just blabbing out her feelings isn't a good idea." Luka agreed with me."Expressing your feelings to someone is a big deal. There's a lot to consider."

Rin whined on her end of the phone."God...why do you always have to be so wise Luka!"

I giggled and pulled out my clothes from the closet."She's the voice reason. It's sort of her job."

Luka giggled along with me."Exactly...though I will admit..that I'm not that wise sometimes."

I looked at the clock and it read 6:30."Okay,I got to get ready. Kaito will be here soon to pick me up.I'll see you guys there."

"Later!"

I hung up the phone and began to get dressed in my skirt and tank top. It was a short black mini skirt and a pink glittery tank top.I completed the look with a pair of silver stilettos.

Time for a little make up.I thought as I sat down at my vanity.I grabbed my tube of pale pink lip gloss and rubbed it across my lips.

Looking in the mirror in approval. I smiled and then started to apply a little bit of eye liner.

I didn't want to use too much make up. Kaito always says I don't need it. So I always only use a little bit.I never overdo it,unless I'm going to parties for my record company.

It was now time to fix my hair.I grabbed a brush and started running it through my green locks.

*Buzzzzz*

I frowned as I heard my cell phone I grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. It says **unknown**.

"Unknown..?" I frowned in confusion.I hit the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Is this Miku Hatsune?" replied a deep voice.

"Who is asking?" I asked carefully.I didn't know who this was. But it didn't sound like anyone I know.

"Just a friend." The voice slightly.

My heart started to beat fast.I took a deep breath."I'm certain I don't know you.."

"Not yet you don't. But trust me...you will know me,Miss Hatsune." The voice answered back before it hung up.

"H-Hello?" I asked but all I heard was the dial tone.

I gulped and hanged up my phone. Who was that..? I have a bad feeling about that voice.

Feeling slightly scared, I picked up my brush and started combing through my hair again.

* * *

><p>Deciding just to leave my hair down,I grabbed my cell phone and headed downstairs.<p>

**"Ding Dong"**

I jumped as I was halfway down the stairs.I hoped it was Kaito.I ran down the last couple of stairs and headed towards the door.

I unlocked the locks and opened the door.I opened it to find no one there. My heart froze in my chest as I stepped out a little.I looked around the yard."Hello?"

My heart was thumping so loud I could barely hear anything. My eyes checked the yard one more time before heading back inside my house.

I quickly closed the door and locked the locks tight.I'm starting to wish I didn't live the call and now this...it was really freaking me out.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the one person I could feel safe around.

"Hello?"

"Kaito...are you on your way to my house now?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Miku...are you okay?" He asked in pure concern.

I didn't know if I should mention the call or the mysterious door bell ring.I didn't want to worry him. But I was also really scared.

I swallowed the unbearable lump in my throat."I'm fine...I was just wondering if you are on the way..." I decided not to worry him. Besides it was only one call.

"Yeah,I'm on the way. Turns out Meiko didn't want to come. So it's only going to be me picking you up." He said gently.

"So..Meiko's not going to the party?" I asked in shock."I thought she loved parties."

"Yeah well she says she doesn't feel well."Kaito said in disappointment.

"Anyway..I'm here now." He said with a laugh.

I smiled as I ran to unlock the door. Kaito got out of his car and walked up to me.

"Hey." I smiled at him brightly.

His blue eyes widened as he looked at me."Wow..Miku..you look so beautiful."

My cheeks went red at his compliment."R-really?" I twirled around for him.

Kaito smiled and spun me around again." Yeah. You look amazing."

"You look good too." I said as I ran a hand through his hair.

His hand caught mine and intertwined our fingers. His eyes met mine and he smiled."Let's get going."

We headed to his car and drove to the party.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later we finally arrived at Gakupo's house. Kaito parked the car and helped me out,like a gentleman.<p>

I smiled and laughed at him."Thank you kind sir." I gave him a small bow.

He grinned at me but that grin soon faded as something slammed into the back of his car.I gasped and stepped back.

Kaito narrowed his eyes but then he froze."M-Meiko?!"

The owner of the car that slammed into Kaito's car was none other then Meiko. She got out of her car and strutted over as usual.

"Having fun?" She snapped.

Kaito glared at her furiously."What the hell is wrong with you? that was my car!"

She pressed herself against him slowly."Oh come on...don't be mad at ..I can make it up to you." She was practically purring.

I rolled my eyes and watched Kaito. He just scoffed and turned his back on her."Later Meiko."

He grabbed my arm and lead me towards the party.

Meiko was seething her teeth at me."Ahhhhh!" She screamed violently.

Kaito stopped walking and looked back at her.I sighed and dropped my eyes to the ground."Go Kaito."

He looked at me in confusion."What?"

I wrapped my arms around me. Already feeling the loneliness."Go...be with her for a while." I whispered."It's obvious that She wants to talk to you."

He was hesitant as he looked at me unsure."I don't have to Miku...besides..I came here with you."

"You can find me later. But go spend some time with her.I'll be fine...I'll go look for Rin and Luka." I assured him.

Kaito was still a bit hesitant but soon nodded."Okay...I'll find you later." He promised.

I smiled before I soon turned and walked into Gakupo's house.I couldn't watch him walk off with her.

* * *

><p>The party was packed with people. They were upstairs,down stairs. They were everywhere. Gakupo sure knows a lot of people.<p>

Soon I spotted Rin and Luka. Who were hanging on the couches with a girl.I think her name is IA.I've seen her around school but she was new this year.

"Hey guys." I greeted as I walked over to him.

Rin smiled cheerfully and gave me a big hug."Yay...Miku's here!"

"Hey Miku,where's Kaito?" Luka asked,looking around for Kaito.

I sighed and planted myself on the couch."Meiko was whining for him. So I suggested he be with her for a while."

"Are you nuts?!" Rin shouted."You actually _"suggested"_ He be with her?"

"What else could I do?" I asked her,slightly annoyed.

"You could tell her to go fu-" Rin was interrupted by Luka placing her hand on her mouth once again.

"Rin! for god's sake. Stop swearing like that!." Luka scolded her.

I looked towards IA and smiled at her."Hi,I know we haven't officially met.I'm Miku."

"Nice to meet you.I've heard lots about you." She said politely and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too. So have you made any friends here yet?" I was curious about her. She was always so quiet.

"Yes.I've made a few good friends." IA chuckled softly."They should be here soon."

I smiled and stood up."I'm going to get something to drink. Be right back." I told my friends as I walked into the kitchen.

The table was full of soft drinks and alcoholic drinks. Beer was the main drink on the menu.I shook my head in disgust and just poured me some lime soda.

* * *

><p>Soon with a drink filled cup I turned around. But as I did someone bumped into me.I gasped as my lime soda was spilled on me.<p>

The guy who bumped into me stopped and saw me."Oh shoot! I'm sorry."

Great. Just perfect.I sighed and looked up at him. He was a tall blond guy with black clothes.

"It's fine." I sighed once again and grabbed some napkins.

"I really am sorry." He apologized again as he grabbed some extra napkins and handed them to me.

His eyes widened as he stared at me."Wait..a sec. You're Miku Hatsune aren't you?"

I dried the stain as best as I could manage."Yeah...how did you know?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Well besides the fact that everyone has heard of you. We go to the same school. My name is YOHIOloid." He stuck out his hand.

I shook his hand."Nice to meet you YOHIOloid.I've never seen you around before."

"Well I'm new to Vocaloid High. So that's probably why." He chuckled.

He was kind of cute now that I get a good look at him. His smile is also really charming.

"If your new...then do you know IA?" I asked curiously.

"Oh! yeah. We joined at the same time. She's really cool."His laugh was really nice.

YOHIOloid snapped his finger and went back to the table. He soon returned with a newly filled cup of lime soda."Here you go. To make up for spilling your first cup."

I smiled and laughed."Thank you. That was very nice of you."

"No prob!." He laughed back."Well...I guess I will see you around?"

"Sure." I smiled gently at him. This guy was nice. Even though I just met him.I could tell he was a nice guy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_**Okay! Here's chapter two. And you can see quite a few things happened. I gotta say...Meiko is soo mean XD.**_

_**Who do you guys think is the mysterious voice on the phone? Oh and who rang the doorbell? Is YOHIOloid really as nice as he seems?**_

_**All shall be revealed in coming chapters. Please look forward to it!**_

_**Please Read and Review!**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

The party was in full swing as the night went on.I was dancing with Rin and Luka in the crowd.

The night has been pretty fun and uneventful at least that's how I had HOPED it would go.

I was even dancing with Yohioloid. He's an amazing dancer and extremely good.

I laughed as he twirled me around."Haha! this is fun!"

He laughed as he dipped me back."Yeah it is."

I looked up and realized how close he was. My eyes widened before I stepped back from him."Wow..I'm thirsty. Do you want something?"

Yohioloid grinned and headed towards the refreshment table."Leave it to me!"

I chuckled as he bounced towards the table. He had a lot of energy.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

I jumped when I heard that voice.I knew who it was right away,Meiko.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!"

Turning around,I saw Meiko stomping down the stairs. She looks so upset. Her eyes met mine and she glared at me.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed at me and raised her fist.

My eyes widened and I closed my eyes,preparing for the pain.

"**STOP!"**

I slowly opened my eyes as Kaito came down the stairs. He stood in front of me,separating us.

"Meiko,this isn't her leave her alone." Kaito snapped.

"IT IS HER FAULT!" Meiko screeched.

"Just get over it."Kaito growled."We're done."

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" Meiko started sobbing hysterically.

The brunette screamed and turned on her heel. She was practically running towards the door.

My eyes were round as saucers."Kaito...what happened?"

He took a deep breath and turned to me."I broke up with Meiko."

"What?!" I shrieked.

"It wasn't working for a while. She's not the same Meiko,I fell for." Kaito said,crossing his arms.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He broke up with Meiko?! they've been going out for years.

I noticed that thanks to Meiko's screaming,everyone in the room was looking at us.I grabbed his arm and nodded towards the door."Let's go talk about this somewhere else."

* * *

><p>When I shut the front door behind us,I looked up at him."Are you sure you wanted to do that?"<p>

Kaito sighed and ran his hands through his blue hair."Yes. It just wasn't working anymore. Besides, she was always saying I should stop hanging with you."

"I get it,okay I do. I just think..this isn't going to end well." I said carefully."Meiko...isn't going to let this just go."

He reached out his hand and patted my head."It's alright.I know what I'm doing. It was just time to end it."

I'm worried for you." I whispered grabbing his hand.

Kaito smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me.I leaned against his broad chest.

"Don't worry.I don't think She would do anything drastic." He leaned his head on mine.

We stood there embracing for a few seconds.I raised my head and looked at him."I hope you're right."

"Come on,I'll take you home." He started towards his car."Unless you're not ready to go?"

"Yeah I am.I just need to tell Rin and Luka I'm going." I said as I started towards the front door.

"Alright,I'll pull up the car." Kaito waved at me.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of searching for my friends in the crowd.I found them by the refreshment table.<p>

"Hey guys." I greeted as I walked over.

"Hey Miku, is everything okay?" Luka asked.

I laughed nervously."I um have no idea. But Kaito's giving me a ride home. Do you two want a ride or are you still in the party mood?"

Luka chuckled."I have my car remember? I'll just give Rin a ride home when we leave."

"Right,well I'll call you guys later." I hugged them and turned to leave. Remembering something I turned back around."Oh..that's right..where's Yohioloid?"

Rin shrugged."I don't know.I last saw him,He was getting you a drink."

I looked around the refreshment and He was no where in sight."Yeah...me too."

I grabbed my purse and walked out the door. Kaito was waiting for me near the street.

He opened my door."After you Madam" He spoke in a British accent.

I giggled and moved into the front seat."Thank you,kind sir."

He jumped into the drivers seat and started up the car. The playful banter continued until we reached my house.

I sighed as I looked at the dark empty house.I really don't like being alone in that house at night.

"Kaito...do you wanna spend the night?" I asked turning to him."I just...really don't want to be by myself tonight."

"Sure." He chuckled."I'll be your knight in shining armor."

I rolled my eyes at him."Yeah right dork." I laughed at him.

While he parked his car,I went to unlock the door.I was fishing for my keys in my purse when I noticed it.

There was broken glass near the front door.I gulped as I looked up.I expected to see my window broken into but I didn't see any.I frowned deeply,what is going on?

"Miku..what's wrong?"

I jumped at the voice."Ahh! Kaito..don't scare me like that."

He looked up towards my window"Is there something wrong?"

I placed my hand over my heart. It was pounding loudly."I uh...t-there's broken glass.I thought maybe someone broke in."

Kaito looked up at my window and then went to the front door."It doesn't look like it was broken into."

"Then how did this broken glass get here?" I asked fearfully.

He placed his hand on my shoulder."Calm down.I'm right here with you."

I remembered the strange phone call and the weird doorbell incidents from earlier that night. First that then this...I'm don't know if I can keep calm.

I swallowed the hard lump in my throat."Kaito...this isn't the first weird creepy thing to happen tonight."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_**I apologize for the lack of life gets in the way and such. Didn't have time to update this.I was also lacking inspiration. But I do want to write this story,so I'm not completely unmotivated xD**_

_**Anyway...things are really heating up now! next chapter will be coming soon.I hope you enjoyed this short update!**_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**xoxoxoxxo! **_


End file.
